


Alright

by prettyinwentz



Series: Frerard Oneshots [8]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, frank makes dinner :))), so pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyinwentz/pseuds/prettyinwentz
Summary: It's times like this Gerard cherished the most, times where they could forget about the world, the bills and job demands for a few hours and just relax.





	Alright

**Author's Note:**

> short, simple and sweet fluff

Frank sighed softly as he entered his shared apartment with his best friend and boyfriend, Gerard.

Though, living with his best friend (and boyfriend) was fun, they also live in the horrid 'real world' with enemies like bills for like almost everything, constant buying of food, and rent, to compensate for not dying, of y'know, starvation, and living on the streets, so both Frank and Gerard had to get jobs, and neither was enjoyable.

Gerard worked a stereotypical 9-5 job at an office, whilst Frank worked at a high school as a guidance officer. Yeah, sometimes Frank actually enjoyed hearing about some of these teenagers melodramatic petty issues but there are also times where he would just sit back and wonder how these kids made it past the toddler stage in life. However, it was totally not worth the shitty pay he receives monthly.

Frank kicked off his shoes, pushing them neatly in a corner away from the doorway, so that any possible way someone tripping would be avoided and hung his jacket on the coat rack. He struggled with getting his tie off but a few "motherfuckers" later, he did, in fact, successfully got the horrid piece of clothing off.

After that disaster, frank walked off to the kitchen to prepare dinner, it was his turn tonight and he promised Gerard something special and romantic. and what's more romantic than Spaghetti alla Carbonara. 

It was about 5:25pm when Frank heard the front door open, he was just about done with the meal.

“Honey, I'm home!” Gerard called out sarcastically, as he took off his shoes and placed them on the shoe rack. He took off his jacket and threw it on the coat rack as he made a bee line for the kitchen.

He leaned against the door frame in the kitchen and looked at frank in awe, Gerard was never failed to be amazed by Frank - he's just full of surprises. Gerard has never seen Frank cook before and god, he should let Frank cook more often because, 1. the food smelled amazing and 2. Frank looked freaking adorable when he's in the kitchen. The soft music playing in the background as Frank badly dances to the beat is a sight to remember.

It's times like this Gerard cherished the most, times where they could forget about the world, the bills and job demands for a few hours and just relax.

Gerard was hoping that he could just stay incognito but he just had to giggle when he saw Frank try to shake his ass.

“What the fuck, Gerard,” Frank said, his cheeks tinted in a soft red colour from embarrassment.

“What? you're pretty good dancer, Frankie,” Gerard giggled at his boyfriend.

“Well the show's over, time for dinner,” Frank said dismissively, as he motioned to the dining room.

After the table was set and the food was served and drinks were poured out, both Frank and Gerard took turns in telling each other about their days.

Right now, Gerard was laughing his ass off at the story Frank telling him about these kids.

Truly, it's times like this both men cherish the most.

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> hey its been a helllaa long while since I updated this one shot book. To be completely honest, I lost my interest for writing for a while, and I'm now really getting back into really wanting to write again. I'm planning on writing a two part coffee house au separate from this book bc I dont really know lmao. Anyways, I'm planning on doing two more parts to this book then completing it. And really hope you guys like this part, my writing still a bit rusty forgive me for that :)


End file.
